starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gato de Lothal
|planeta = Lothal |habitat = Praderas''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' |dieta = Rata de Lothal |longitud = 0.94 metros''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' |envergadura = |altura = |piel = Beige, amarillo oscuro, marrón, blanco |color = |pelo = |plumas = |ojos = |distinciones= Boca grande, orejas puntiagudas, cola gruesa |enemigo = }} Los gatos de Lothal eran miembros de la familia de los tooka y nativos de Lothal, a menudo encontrados en las llanuras cubiertas de hierba del planeta del Borde Exterior. Eran criaturas pequeñas y temperamentales, y aunque en ocasiones eran amistosas, eran cazadores capaces con garras y dientes afilados. Se alimentaban de ratas de Lothal. Historia Un gato de Lothal fue en una ocasión sorprendido por un cartón de bebida que cayó sobre su cabeza, aparentemente procedente de la nada. En realidad, el cartón había caído desde la nave rebelde Espíritu, que volaba por encima de las llanuras. En otra ocasión, Kanan Jarrus intentó enseñar a su aprendiz Padawan, Ezra Bridger, a sentir la Fuerza Viva a través de una conexión con un gato de Lothal. Sin embargo, Ezra fracasó en el ejercicio, debido a su distracción e irritación provocadas porque ese día era el Día del Imperio, y su propio decimoquinto cumpleaños. El gato de Lothal le atacó. Algún tiempo después, mientras exploraba una torre de comunicaciones imperial, Bridger demostró su dominio de la conexión con otros seres vivos al provocar que un gato de Lothal atacase a un droide sonda imperial como distracción, lo que permitió a él y sus compañeros escapar. Pasado un tiempo, dos gatos de Lothal fueron sorprendidos en las llanuras del planeta por un droide de comunicaciones imperial que cayó del cielo. El droide no fue destruido y se enderezó, encontrándose en curiosa compañía. Bridger vio por primera vez un raro gato de Lothal blanco en una visión, y eso le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que siguiéndolo, sería capaz de encontrar pistas sobre el destino de sus padres. Más adelante, Bridger y Sabine Wren intentaron reunir información acerca de un Defensor TIE/D de Élite, y durante la misión, dos gatos de Lothal atacaron a los soldados de asalto que custodiaban las naves. También un gato de Lothal blanco apareció sobre un lobo de Lothal blanco. Alrededor del 9 DBY,Según un cronograma mostrado en la Expo D23 2019, The Mandalorian ocurre cinco años después de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]]. Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico sitúa los eventos de Return of the Jedi en el 4 DBY, lo que significa que The Mandalorian ocurre en el 9 DBY. un gato de Lothal residía en una casa común del planeta Sorgan. Gruñó a el Niño desde debajo de una mesa en cuanto pasó por su lado. En el 34 DBY, había gatos de Lothal siendo importados al planeta Batuu y vendidos como mascotas en el Puesto de Criaturas del Puesto de avanzada de la Aguja Negra. Apariciones *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' * *''Consecuencias'' * * * }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Nexus of Power'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' * *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Star Wars Rebels Categoría:Criaturas